


In Color

by hamLock



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Colorblind!Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>来自Tumblr的AU设定：所有人一出生都是色盲，遇到灵魂伴侣的那一刻会突然获得色觉，伴侣死亡时世界恢复黑白灰。<br/>Steve和Bucky一生眼中都有色彩。</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Color

**Author's Note:**

有的人能分辨色彩，有的人不能。貌似大家都知道这个现象，也清楚原因。每个人都可以第一时间发现自己找到了命中注定的人，因为那一刻他们会获得色觉。

Steve的世界一直是彩色的，他对黑白灰的世界毫无印象。幼时他爱谈论颜色，告诉周围的每个人他最喜欢红色。

Steve身材瘦小，体弱多病。一段时间后大家渐渐习惯了，他咳嗽时没有人在意。除了一个男孩，他的名字是James，但所有人都喊他Bucky。他会惊恐地瞪大双眼，竭尽全力赶到Steve身边。永远如此。

有一天，他忽然意识到并非每个人有色觉。所有孩子中唯独Bucky和他一样理解颜色。无论何时Steve与他交流，他的眼中都会焕发光彩。

从十岁起Steve不再谈论颜色，除了和Bucky一起躺在床上辗转难眠时。假如Steve睡不着或者单纯渴望陪伴，Bucky总会爬上Steve的床，尤其他被Rogers夫人收养后。

到了十二岁，Steve决心弄清楚为什么只有一部分人能分辨色彩，于是他去问母亲。

“为什么有的人看不见颜色？”他直截了当地提出问题。

“因为他们没有遇到灵魂伴侣。”她郑重地回答，“你看得见吗？”

“看得见，Bucky也能。你呢？”

“我以前可以，”Rogers妈妈说，“你父亲去世后就不行了。”

“所以是因为我认识以后要和我结婚的人？可是我不知道我会和谁结婚啊。”

“不仅仅是婚姻对象，而是灵魂伴侣，生命中与你最契合的人。对我而言是你父亲，对你也许是恋人也许只是亲密朋友。能不能告诉我你生命中最重要的人是谁？”Rogers夫人问道，Steve出现前就在叠衣服的手始终没有停下动作。

“我想想，”Steve考虑着，“肯定是你。”

“除我以外。”

“Bucky。”Steve毫不犹豫地说。

“那就是了。”Rogers夫人说，“去找你的小伙伴玩，要不就帮我叠衣服。”

Steve马上跑了出去。

***

数年后在德国，Bucky从火车上掉了下去，Steve等着色彩褪去，等着漫天的灰色降临。

然而它们从未到来。

他花了许多时间思索母亲的话是否有误。

***

他落入海底，七十年不再碰那个问题。

***

自冰封中醒来时，世界依然是彩色的。坐在舰桥的椅子里看Stark跟Banner碰面，两人眼中经历了几秒的空茫随即出现了颜色，从而意识到对方就是命定的那个人，他不禁开始怀疑他的灵魂伴侣另有其人。

他无视了那个念头。除了Bucky，他谁都不想要。

***

两年后， 他在桥上看着Bucky，终于明白母亲没有出错。Bucky就是他的灵魂伴侣。

Bucky没有认出他，Steve目睹了他重获色觉的全过程。Bucky望向他：“谁是Bucky？你对我做了什么？”

再次见面时，一切又重演。

最后Steve在河边醒来，不见Bucky踪影。暗自庆幸之余，他决心找到Bucky。

Steve、Natasha和Sam踏上搜寻之路。

***

Bucky一直找不到愿意解释这种变化的人。后来他总算遇见一位依稀有些面熟的老太太。她坚持喊他Bucky，尽管他不断要求她称自己为John，“因为我还不知道Bucky是什么人”。每次他这么说，她都大笑着从头开始解释，然后又忘记他已经呆了几小时的事实，回到“Bucky你来了，Steve会很高兴的”。

最终他得到了颜色问题的答案，动身去了解James Buchanan Barnes和Steven Grant Rogers。

***

Bucky站在他跟Steve的全息影像前，两人勾肩搭背深情对视，显然沉浸在爱河中不能自拔。不知为何他判定他们是相爱的，其他人坚称他们是最好的朋友，但他能辨别Steve充满爱意的目光，他自己的表情也一样。

身后有位老人说：“我曾经是咆哮突击队的成员，当年队长和Buck总喜欢拿颜色开玩笑。他们是灵魂伴侣，不知道他俩有没有自知之明，但我们都清楚。”

他决定找回过去。

***

那曾是他们战前住处的建筑物前，Steve朝他走近，Bucky知道他发现了答案。

他看见Steve眼里的蔚蓝，还有满满的爱。

更美好的是，他记起了自童年有记忆以来在那双蓝眼睛注视下度过的每一天、每一周、每一月、每一年。


End file.
